Pequeña para ti
by affy bp
Summary: -¿Qué sales con Ginny Weasley? ¿No es muy pequeña para ti, Harry?- Porque Parvati Patil era rápida, y nunca perdia oportunidad para hacerle a su compañero de casa algunas insinuaciones cuando la “pequeña” pelirroja no podía verla. Harry/Ginny.


**Disclaimer**: Ni soy rubia, ni britanica, ni millonaria, asi que como adivinaran nada es mio.

**Summary**: -¿Qué sales con Ginny Weasley? ¿No es muy pequeña para ti, Harry?- Porque Parvati Patil era rápida, y nunca perdia oportunidad para hacerle a su compañero de casa algunas insinuaciones cuando la "pequeña" pelirroja no podía verla.

**Pareja**: Harry/Ginny.

**Notas**: Esta ubicado en el sexto libro, unos días despues de que Harry y Ginny se hicieran novios. ¡Ah! Y otra cosita mas, como nunca se aclara la edad exacta de Michael Corner he decidido que en este fic sea de la misma edad que Harry. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Pequeña para ti.**

-¡Te juro por mi madre, Harry Potter, que Parvati Patil te estaba mirando el trasero!

El aludido rodo los ojos mientras su celosa novia lo tomaba posesivamente de la mano y se dirigían a desayunar al Gran Comedor. Hace poco que salían y desde entonces ninguno habia sido mas feliz, aunque últimamente los excesivos ataques de novia celosa de Ginny molestaban un poco a Harry este no les daba mucha mas importancia de la que merecían.

-Lo dudo mucho Gin, además de que Parvati quedo bastante decepcionada de mi después del baile de Navidad, estas túnicas no dejan mucho para apreciarse-respondio sentándose junto a sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione.

-¡No me importa lo que digas! Esa maldita pervertida trataba de verte el trasero-aseguro acomodándose enfrente de el.

-¿Es necesario que hables del trasero de Harry? Estaba disfrutando de mi desayuno-se quejo Ron.

-¡Si, es necesario cuando la cabeza hueca de Patil anda por ahí mirando los atributos de mi novio!

Harry se sonrojo y Ron puso los ojos en blanco mientras Hermione soltaba una risa tonta.

-¡No es gracioso Hermione!-exclamo molesta la pelirroja.

-Claro que no Ginny...

-¿Cómo te sentirías si Lavender anduviera por ahí mirándole las pompas a Ron?-cuestiono enfurecida la menor de los Weasley.

Hermione y Ronald se sonrojaron y evitaron la mirada del otro..

-No dudo que lo haga-aseguro la castaña-Aun así, a mi no tendría porque importarme-afirmo regresando su atención a su tostada.

Ron ni se inmuto y prefirió seguir engullendo su cereal.

Ginny y Harry se miraron furtivamente, ambos llevaban tiempo preguntándose cuanto tardarían Hermione y Ron en aceptar que se gustaban demasiado. Sin darle mas importancia al tema del acoso sexual por parte de Patil, los chicos terminaron el desayuno entre risas y comentarios amenos.

-Ron mejor adelantémonos. No he terminado los deberes de Slughorn-dijo Harry levantándose, su amigo pelirrojo lo imito

-Ni yo-admitio Weasley

Tras una pequeña reprimenda por parte de Hermione y unas risas burlonas de Ginny los dos chicos salieron del comedor hasta su dormitorio donde estarían sus pergaminos inacabados de pociones.

-¡Uy! Olvide algo. ¿Te adelantas Harry?-pregunto Ron mientras retrocedía algunos pasos

-Si, te veo alla-acepto el de ojos verdes sonriendo, Ron salió corriendo y Harry se apresuro hasta el retrato de su Sala Comun-_Caramelo acido_-dijo la contraseña y la Dama Gorda se corrió para dejarlo entrar por el agujero.

Se apresuro hacia su habitación pero una presencia mas en la Sala Comun lo hizo desviar su atención

-¡Harry Potter!-rugio su compañera de casa Parvati mientras se acercaba a el con una sonrisita boba

-Amm.. Hola Parvati-balbuceo Harry incomodo.

-Hola Harry. Ha pasado bastante desde que conversamos por ultima vez ¿No?-pregunto coqueta

-Si..Creo...Desde..¿Las reuniones del ED?

-Si, según recuerdo..¡Bastante tiempo!-exclamo y a Harry casi se le caen los oídos por la risotada falsa que se hecho.

La chica avanzo dos pasos quedando justo enfrente del nervioso moreno.

-¿Es cierto que sales con Ginny Weasley? ¿No es muy pequeña para ti?-pregunto la Gryffindor agitando las pestañas.

A Harry se agarro una oleada de coraje. ¡Ginny era probablemente la bruja mas valiente y decidida de Hogwarts y ser un año menor no la hacia menos que nadie! Era inteligente, astuta, fuerte y por sobre todo era la mas hermosa chica que..

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz mas tranquila de Parvati

-Sin ofender claro..

-No me ofendo-respondio Harry mintiendo-No creo que sea muy pequeña para mi, si eso es lo que quieres saber-finalizo con un dejo de molestia

Patil sonrio hipócritamente

-SI claro, además parece bastante obvio que a Weasley le gustan los mayores ¿No? Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, ¡Ah y claro! También fue al baile con Neville ¿O me equivoco?-dijo Parvati venenosa y Harry deseo que se callara de una vez..

El no necesitaba que le recordara los amores de Ginny habia tenido antes de el, bastante se acordaba el solo…

-No importa Harry, solo crei que necesitabas a tu lado a alguien mas madura...

Harry no conocía mucho sobre mujeres, pero eso le sonaba a indirecta femenina, y una que le molesto de sobremanera.

-Ginny es lo suficientemente madura, gracias por preocuparte de todas formas-contesto firme y tratando de no sonar grosero

-...Alguien como yo

La voz de Parvati se oia melosa y acaramelda. Por un segundo Potter sintió nauseas.

-No lo creo Parv..

Pero la chica no lo dejo terminar porque ya lo habia tirado al sofá de la Sala común y se aproximaba a el peligrosamente, al parecer a la Gryffindor las hormonas le afectaban mas que nunca.

-De verdad Parvati.. Ginny es perfecta para..

-¡Shh! ¡Calla Harry Potter! Te demostrare que ella solo es una niña..

-¡¡A quien demonios llamas niña!! ¡¡MALDITA ZORRA!!

La voz de Ginny resonó por las cuatro paredes y de lo siguiente que Harry fue conciente fue que los colores subia a la cara de su novia y esta estaba que echaba rayos por los ojos. Un hechizo de mocomurcielago se estrello contra Patil quien corria despavorida a la enfermería y el tenia a su hermosa novia enfrente con el ceño fruncido y una expresión poco feliz

-¡Te mato Harry! ¡Te juro que te lanzo un Avada si no me contestas ahora mismo que hacias con la chica mas zorra de Hogwarts casi encima de ti!

El de cabello negro y revuelto trago saliva y miro a Ginny con temor.

-Linda. Te juro que yo no provoque eso..yo..-vacilo tratando de tomar la escurridiza mano de la pelirroja.

-¡No me importara ir a Azkaban por asesinato si no me das una buena excusa Potter! Y no creo que tengas la suerte de sobrevivir dos veces el mismo maleficio..

Harry se asusto. Nunca habia visto a Ginny tan enojada y recordó fugazmente el carácter Weasley que fácilmente habia heredado de Molly. Le conto con rapidez lo que habia pasado, su novia bufaba y reia sarcásticamente en varias ocasiones mientras sus orejas enrojecían de la furia.

-¡Eso dijo la muy maldita! ¡Te juro que me las va a pagar Harry!-y de pronto bajo la mirada hacia su asustado novio que aun no se movia del mismo sofá donde Parvati lo habia acorralado-Harry..amor..yo siento haber sido tan histérica-susurro bajando la mirada.

Potter finalmente se movio y se puso de pie a su lado.

-Y creo que ahora no negaras que si te miraba el trasero..-mascullo entre dientes

-Y lo que yo creo que eres la chica con el carácter mas encantador que he conocido Ginny. Y por eso quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida-murmuro en su oído, ella se estremeció y enredo sus brazos por el cuello de Harry

-Estaria mas que encantada señor Potter..

Y sin decir mas se fundieron en un hermoso beso mientras Harry pensaba que seguramente su novia se llevaría unos días de castigo con Filch si es que la soplona de Patil habia llegado ya con McGonagall y los pensamientos de Ginny se basaban básicamente en que tan mal se veria una Parvati con el cabello azul eléctrico o peor..¡Con un tercer ojo!

Si, definitivamente habia una buena razón para que Ginny fuera considerada la mas poderosa bruja de su familia y Parvati lo comprobaría muy pronto..

* * *

FIINNN :D

revieww? :3


End file.
